Mario
Created by Shigeru Miyamoto, Mario is the most well known mascot of Nintendo and the icon of the Super Mario Franchise. Since his creation in 1981 with the release of Donkey Kong for the Nintendo Entertainment System, Mario has gone on to star in hundreds of games released across a multitude of gaming platforms. Mario is currently portrayed by Charles Martinet, who also plays the voice of many other Nintendo characters. Mario's Nintendo 3DS Adventures Mario has appeared in more video games than any other video game character ever, he also has his fair share of Nintendo 3DS titles he has starred in. http://www.escapistmagazine.com/news/view/100814-Marios-Ten-Best-Guinness-World-Records This list includes already released and soon to be released Mario games for the Nintendo 3DS. Super Mario 3D Land Super Mario 3D Land was released for Nintendo 3DS during the month of November 2011 and became known as Mario's first 3DS adventure. The human player plays as Mario in his quest to save Princess Peach from the evil Koopa King: Bowser. On his journey Mario traverses a large variety of terrain and battles many different types of foes to save his princess from distress at Bowser's Castle. At some point in the adventure, the player can also play as Luigi, Mario's younger brother. The game was the first major 1st party 3DS game that was not a re-release, but rather a completely original title developed with specifically the 3DS in mind. Mario Kart 7 Released in December 2011, Mario Kart 7 became the second Mario game released for the Nintendo 3DS handheld, and the seventh installment in the Mario Kart series. The game featured Mario as a playable racer but also included many other appearances from Mario series regulars such as Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Peach, and Bowser. Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Mario and Sonic games have appeared on the Wii and Nintendo DS platforms many times, but this is the series' first installment for Nintendo's 3D handheld. The game was released in most regions during February 2012 and is the third installment in the series. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Before now no Paper Mario game has appeared on a handheld system, but Paper Mario: Sticker Star changes this. The latest installment in the RPG-platform series maintains the RPG centered gameplay seen in the first two titles in the series, and improves the "paper" art style with the game's 3D effects. No release date has been announced for the title, but it is expected to launch at some point in 2012. Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon The original Luigi's Mansion launched alongside the GameCube in 2001, and more than a decade later Nintendo is finally ready to launch its sequel: Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. In a similar fashion to the original, Luigi will traverse a mansion (this time more than one) and vaccuum up ghosts of all shapes and sizes. As with Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon does not yet have a release date, but should be released during 2012. Mario Tennis Open Not much is known of Mario Tennis Open for Nintendo 3DS besides the fact that it should be released at some point in 2012. The game is the first 3rd party Mario game on 3DS, being developed by Camelot. References Category:Characters Category:Nintendo characters Category:Mario characters